mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sat.1
Sat.1 '''is German commercial television network owned by ProSiebenSat.1 Media. The channel broadcasts news, entertainment, game-shows, series, sports and movies programmings. History On January 1, 1984, '''Sat.1 was launched the day before the launch of RTLplus the era of private television in Germany as part of the Ludwigshafen cable pilot project. At 9:58 am, Programmgesellschaft für Kabel- und Satellitenrundfunk (PKS) went on air from a cellar studio in Ludwigshafen am Rhein. With the sentence: "Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren, in diesem Moment sind Sie Zeuge des Starts des ersten privaten Fernsehveranstalters in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland" welcomed Jürgen Doetz, the then managing director of the station, together with the presenter Irene Joest at 10:30 clock the audience. From 10:33 o'clock the fireworks music by Georg Friedrich Händel followed. The other program of the first broadcast day was: * 10:55: Abenteuer Wildnis * 11:42: Hänsel und Gretel * 12:50: Nachrichten (Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung) * 13:00: Solid Gold * 14:00: Karussell des Lebens * 15:10: Swan Lake * 16:55: Nachrichten (Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung) * 17:00: Mit Wölfen leben * 18:25: Die Fledermaus * 20:10: Nachrichten (Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung) * 20:15: Matt Houston * 21:45: Der Unverbesserliche * 23:20: Beethoven's Symphony no. 9 * 0:25: Schedule The PKS logo was a rotating globe on which PKS stood. At the beginning, the transmitter could only be received by around 1,200 cable households in the Ludwigshafen cable pilot project. With the launch of the second cable pilot project in Munich on April 1, 1984, the program was also distributed via the European satellite ECS 1. On January 1, 1985, PKS '''is renamed '''Sat 1. Since December 8, 1989, Sat.1 broadcasts via the Astra position at 19.2 degrees East. On 1 October 1987, Sat.1 started as the second German television station, after RTLplus, a weekday breakfast television (Guten Morgen mit Sat.1). On September 12, 1990, the inauguration of the Sat.1 broadcasting center in Mainz, from which until the opening of the Sat.1 media center in Berlin on 30 August 1999 was broadcast. In January 1991, the test image disappeared, which was until then still sent after the program. In the program-free time then Sat.1-Text was sent. Since mid-1993, Sat.1 has been broadcasting a 24-hours Weekdays at 17:30 clock regional news programs are broadcast under the title 17:30 Sat.1 in the cities of Bremen, Lower Saxony, Hamburg, Schleswig-Holstein, North Rhine-Westphalia, Rhineland-Palatinate, Hesse and Bavaria. In 1992, Sat.1 acquired the first exploitation rights to Bundesliga in terrestrial television and it came on 14 August 1992 for the first broadcast of the new football show Ran Sat.1 Bundesliga. Until 2003, the station held the rights. In 1995, under the slogan Volle Stunde, volles Programm, Sat.1 postponed the start of the main evening program by 15 minutes to 20:00 and also started the following programs on the hour. This should also break the supremacy of Tagesschau, whose end at 20:15 clock set a fixed point in all other transmission schedules. After the ratings fell significantly on Sat.1, the station returned in 1997 back to the old time schedule. In 1996 there was a scandal: Margarethe Schreinemakers, who was in the crossfire of criticism for tax evasion, wanted to comment in their broadcast Schreinemakers Live on their own behalf. While the contribution started, Sat.1 broke off the broadcast and Ulrich Meyer read instead a statement from the broadcaster to the incident. On 2nd October 2000, Sat.1 merged organisationally with the television station ProSieben. This merger gave rise to ProSiebenSat.1 Media AG. On 10th November 2001, Sat.1 scored in the qualifier for the 2002 FIFA World Cup between Ukraine and Germany, the best ratings so far with an average of 14.02 million viewers and a market share of 55.1 percent. On September 6, 2004, the transmitter turned off the VPS signal. From the end of February 2007, Sat.1 transmitted additional information about the current program via Blucom. On July 16, 2007, ProSiebenSat.1 Media announced drastic savings in the Sat.1 information area. Around 70 jobs should be reduced by Sat.1 alone. Already on July 17, the broadcasts Sat.1 am Mittag and Sat.1 am Abend no longer ran; the program rebuild began one day after the announcement. On August 31, 2007, the night news was finally set. On July 19, 2007, after the boycott of the broadcasters Das Erste and ZDF, Sat.1 recorded the broadcast of Tour de France 2007. However, these transfers became a quota disaster as market shares did not exceed 10% on any day of transmission. This meant that they were well below the cut of the channel and well below the market share of the regular afternoon program. From an economic point of view, this decision was a mistake. The advertising prices for the afternoon had to be reduced by 60 percent. On 13 November 2008, ProSiebenSat.1 Media announced at a staff meeting at Hilton Hotel in Berlin that it would relocate its headquarters from Berlin to Unterföhring near Munich. Affected were 350 editors and administrative staff. The departments of the marketer SevenOne Intermedia GmbH moved to Unterföhring. ProSiebenSat.1 Media also wanted to achieve further savings by reducing 225 jobs at Sat.1. At the same time a change in the management became known. The former Sat.1 CEO Matthias Alberti joined German Free TV Holding on January 1, 2009 and became Managing Director alongside Andreas Bartl. His successor at Sat.1 is since January 1, 2009 Guido Bolten, the former CEO of Kabel Eins, who has left the station on 1 February 2010 again. Andreas Bartl, CEO of ProSiebenSat.1 Media, took over the management of the company at this time. On January 20, 2009, the first strike of employees in German private television took place in Berlin. The reason for the employee meeting was the failed negotiations between Sat.1 and the employee representatives on a social plan. Around 90 percent of the more than 600 employees at Sat.1 head-quarter in Berlin-Mitte take part in the 36-hour labor dispute, which was called by the Deutscher Journalistern-Verband (DJV) and Ver.Di. Since January 31, 2010, Sat.1 was launched in high-definition on HD+. On May 19, 2012, Sat.1 broadcasted the station with a 13-hour report from Munich, the longest football broadcast in the history of the station from. At the same time, the best ratings at UEFA Champions League final between FC Bayern München and Chelsea were achieved with an average of 16.77 million television viewers and a market share of 55.3 percent. 20.38 million viewers turned up in the lead, with market share climbing to a record 70.1 percent during the penalty shoot-out. Programmings News * Sat.1 Nachrichten * 17:30 Sat.1 * 24 Stunden * Akte 20.17 * Focus TV Reportage Entertainment * News & Stories * Sat.1-Frühstücksfernsehen * Spiegel TV Reportage * Watch Me: Das Kinomagazin * Total gesund! Mit Britt und Dr. Kurscheid * Das grosse Backen * Die grosse Revanche * Nur die Liebe zählt, Kuppelshow * Promi Big Brother * The Biggest Loser * The Taste * The Voice of Germany * The Voice Kids Reality shows * Julia Leischik sucht: Bitte melde dich * Verzeih mir mit Julia Leischik * Hochzeit auf den ersten Blick Scripted reality shows * Anwälte im Einsatz * Auf Streife * Auf Streife: Die Spezialisten * In Gefahr: Ein verhängnisvoller Moment * K11: Kommissare im Einsatz * Mein dunkles Geheimnis * Niedrig und Kuhnt: Kommissare ermitteln * Richter Alexander Hold * Richterin Barbara Salesch * Verdächtig: Die Wahrheit liegt im Verborgenen * Verdächtig: Detektei Wolloscheck deckt auf Game shows * Das verrückte Körperquiz * Deal or No Deal * Die perfekte Minute * Duell der Stars: Die Sat.1 Promiarena * Game of Games * Keep Your Money * Mein Mann Kann * Was weiß ich?! Comedy shows * Genial Daneben: Die Comedy Arena * Jetzt wird’s Schräg * Knallerfrauen * Knallerkerle * Luke! Das Jahr und ich * Luke! Die Woche und ich * Mord mit Ansage: Die Krimi-Impro Show * Paul Panzers Comedy Spieleabend * Switch Reloaded * Die Dreisten Drei * Ladykracher * Mensch Markus * Pastewka * Sechserpack * Weibsbilder Series * Blindspot * Castle * Criminal Minds * Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders * Crossing Lines * Einstein * Elementary * Hawaii Five-0 * Lethal Weapon * NCIS * NCIS: Los Angeles * NCIS: New Orleans * Profilage * Schicksale und Plötzlich ist alles Anders * Scorpion Sports * ''Ran ''(Kick-boxing) * ''Ran ''(Super Bowl) * Telekom Cup Logos PKS (1984-1985).png|First logo (1984-1985) Sat 1 (1985-1986).png|Second logo (1985-1986) Sat.1 (1986-2001).png|Third logo (1986-2001) Sat.1 (2001-2004).png|Fourth logo (2001-2004) Sat.1 (2004-2008).png|Fifth logo (2004-2008) Sat.1 (2008-2009).png|Sixth logo (2008-2009) Sat.1 (2009-2011).png|Seventh logo (2009-2011) Sat.1 HD (2010-2011).png|HD logo (2010-2011) Sat.1 (2011-2016).png|Eighth logo (2011-2016) Sat.1 HD (2011-2016).png|HD logo (2011-2016) Sat.1 (2016-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2016-present) Sat.1 HD (2016-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2016-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Germany Category:ProSiebenSat.1 Media Category:Launched in 1984 Category:Germany